Archive:Team - Ritspike Redone
The Ritspike Redone uses powerful Channeling Magic skills to spike, while having decent durability through Restoration Magic and a 2 monk backline. Composition *1 / Caller/Snarer *2 / Warder/Snarer and ARage Spiker *1 / Commander *2 / Hex Breaker Vitals/Resto *1 / SB/Prot *1 / HB/Infuse N/A Caller/Snarer prof=N/A name="Ritspike Caller" soulr=12+1+1 deadlyarts=12 curses=3paradoxprisonof deathpalmenchantmentsenchantmentsdaggerspeed/build Equipment * High/low sets, defensive set with different shields against the elements. * Full survivor armor with runes of vitae, superior vigor rune. Usage * Call spikes, keeping Deadly Paradox up at all times. * Use skills 2-4, then skills 5 or six right before the spike goes off. * Interrupt key skills with Disrupting Dagger. Rt/E Warder prof=Rt/E name="Ritspike Warder" channel=12+1+3 earth=12 water=3riftstriketridentagainst meleeagainst foesearthof lesser energysignet/build Equipment * High/low sets, defensive set with different shields against the elements. * Full survivor armor with runes of vitae, superior vigor rune. * A 40/40 earth set for warding/snaring. Usage * Spike with Spirit Rift, following 2 seconds later with Wielder's Strike. * WT as a KD on moving targets. * Ward places accordingly, snaring with Ward Against Foes and Grasping Earth. * GoLE before your wards to help with energy. Rt/E Shell Shock/ARage prof=Rt/E name="Ritspike ARager" channel=12+1+3 resto=12+1 air=3riftrageof spiritlightbody and soulrecoveryshockpact signet/build Equipment * High/low sets, defensive set with different shields against the elements. * Full survivor armor with runes of vitae, superior vigor rune. * A 40/40 resto set. Usage * Use Shell Shock on high armor targets before spikes. * Spike with Spirit Rift, following 1.75 seconds later with Ancestors' Rage (cast on the caller). * OoS for energy management. * Heal, remove conditions, and keep your spirit up. Rt/P Commander prof=Rt/P name="Ritspike Commander" channel=12+1+3 command=12riftstrikeof spiritbloodsongHaste!"Back!"of concentrationsignet/build Equipment * High/low sets, defensive set with different shields against the elements. * Full survivor armor with runes of vitae, superior vigor rune. Usage * Spike with Spirit Rift, following 2 seconds later with Wielder's Strike. * OoS for energy management. * "Fall Back!" when needed, "Make Haste!" relic runners and pressured targets, and put up Song of Concentration before important skills (resses, spirits, and most importantly, the ghostly's claim resource). Rt/Me Resto Runner prof=Rt/Me name="Ritspike Runner1" channel=12+1+3 resto=12+1 dom=3riftstrikeof spiritlightbody and soullifebreakersignet/build Equipment * High/low sets, defensive set with different shields against the elements. * Full survivor armor with runes of vitae, superior vigor rune. * A 40/40 resto set. Usage * Spike with Spirit Rift, following 2 seconds later with Wielder's Strike. * OoS for energy management. * Heal, remove conditions, and keep your spirit up. * Hex Breaker to keep harmful hexes, like snares, off. Rt/Me Spirit Spam Runner prof=Rt/Me name="Ritspike Runner2" channel=12+1+3 communing=11+1 spawning=6 dom=2riftstrikeof spiritdestructionweaponshadowsongbreakersignet/build Equipment * High/low sets, defensive set with different shields against the elements. * Full survivor armor with runes of vitae, superior vigor rune. * A 40/40 communing set. Usage * Spike with Spirit Rift, following 2 seconds later with Wielder's Strike. * OoS for energy management. * Keep Vital Weapons on your team, and keep up your spirits. * Hex Breaker to keep harmful hexes, like snares, off. Mo/Me SB Prot prof=Mo/Me name="SB Prot" prot=12+1 divine=11+1+1 inspir=6breakerof fortuneguardianof absorptionof stabilitybondhexeschanneling/build Equipment * High/low sets, defensive set with different shields against the elements. * Full survivor armor with runes of vitae, superior vigor rune. * 40/40 divine/prot sets. Usage * Spell Breaker important targets. * Prot stuff. * Aura your runner. Mo/Me HB Infuse prof=Mo/Me name="HB Infuse" heal=12+1+1 divine=11+1 inspir=6boonhealthkissof healingseedpartyveilchanneling/build Equipment * High/low sets, defensive set with different shields against the elements. * Full survivor armor with runes of vitae, superior vigor rune. * 40/40 divine/heal sets. Usage * Keep up Healer's Boon. * Heal stuff.